


Music Club B-Sides

by shifty_cat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifty_cat/pseuds/shifty_cat
Summary: A collection of shorts based on my first long piece, in which The Gang forms a band.Original Music Club: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636247/chapters/44193460
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. Same Energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Assuming that God has a will, we've already been programmed by him.  
>  Purine materials deep inside the head have reached the limit and been out of function.  
> Are we dancing now? Or someone is making us dance?  
> But still I can hear the echo deep in my skull.  
> Hey, are we ready yet? Being unable to resist  
> and keeping manipulated, we are losing our identity.  
> Yes, we are ready now. Even though we are drowning in a deception,  
> I don't think we are told to dance. So I'm sure that we can build up our identity._
> 
> _-Sokoninaru, "Tenohira De Odoru"_

In Makoto's second year at the University of Tokyo and Akira's first they moved, respectively, from student housing and Sojiro's place, into a modest but comfortable apartment together, which was going Very Well, to say the least. While life in the dorms had certainly been an experience, Makoto was ready for a bit more of a... relaxing space to call home, and as much as Akira enjoyed living with Futaba, Morgana, and Sojiro, living with her was Entirely Better in every possible way. (Akira's room could also now be used as a guestroom for Chie and Yukiko, or when the Fox came to visit Morgana, which Morgana was pretty happy about, as much as he missed living with Akira)

Rather than having to make time for one of them to visit the other for their study sessions, being together was now their default mode when they came home from class, which both of them were highly enthusiastic about. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Akira's course schedule ended before Makoto's, giving him time to cook for them before she returned. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays were Makoto's cooking days (they cooked together on Sundays). Of course, living together meant spending the night together was also now their default mode, which both of them were Extremely Enthusiastic about (and which also made arranging their trysts with Hifumi significantly easier).

Their music was also going Very Well, with their new living arrangements affording them more time to play together, once Makoto decided they had sufficiently studied. Makoto was back in full virtuoso form, and playing more confidently than she ever had. With diligent practice and lessons in theory from her, Akira's playing had grown by leaps and bounds as well, and he was by this point far more comfortable holding his own in his musical conversations with her. They could lay out the core melodies and chords for a track, then send the rough recordings to the Thieves, for Haru and Ryuji to develop harmonies and rhythms, while Futaba, Yusuke, and Morgana added their own flourishes.

Now that Makoto was very much back into music, she approached her explorations and expanding taste with the same determination and intellectual curiosity that defined basically everything she did. While she still preferred more lowkey jazz and classical for background music when they studied, maybe some smooth funk when they 'studied', she was developing quite the appreciation for the emotional intensity and aggression of some of the harder rock bands Akira was into. She was currently bingeing Hello Sleepwalkers ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zxwe-nfZJyM ), to the point of idly humming "chotto matte, chotto matte" under her breath, which Akira found unreasonably cute.

Their regular mid-study cuddle and listen to a bit of music break led them, via a circuitous line of recommendations, to Sokoninaru ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7MyoBki9wk ). Makoto's eyebrow raised in curious interest at the subtly dissonant chords bathed in shimmering drive, and when the bass came in with a grit and punch that didn't so much define the melody as command it, trading beats and fills with the drums, she pushed her head up off Akira's chest to get a better look. Then the song exploded. The lead line blended a classical sense of melody with a frenetic speed and energy, while the bass alternated pounding out the roots with matching the guitar's triplet flourishes.

The orchestrated chaos of the instruments pulled back as the guitarist began to sing, in a soft but compelling voice, a somber and introspective meditation on determinism and free will, the bass and drums coming back in to provide dramatic hits and a swell of intensity before again falling away into the pre-chorus, the guitarist and bassist crooning to each other. "Are we dancing now? Or someone is making us dance?" A few clean chords and a near whisper, the calm before the storm of the chorus, both belting out harmonies with a passion bordering on desperation. "Even though we are drowning in a deception, I don't think we are told to dance. So I'm sure that we can build up our identity."

While the song concluded with a rather tragic approach to the possibility of identity and the problem of resignation, every part of it was a feeling that both Makoto and Akira knew in the depths of their being. As it ended with a frenzied interplay between the instruments, they turned, wide eyed and mouths slightly agape, from the screen to each other, both immediately recognizing in each other's eyes that they had just found their new favorite band. After taking a moment to process what they had just heard, Makoto broke into an enormous grin, buried her face in Akira's chest, and burst out laughing. "That was incredible! I don't know how I went so long without knowing I needed this."

Akira smiled affectionately and nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek with a hum of agreement. "Mhm. It's like Ling Tosite Sigure and Hello Sleepwalkers had a child who grew up to be a prodigy with all the best parts of their parents. Can you imagine the level of teamwork and trust it takes to play something that complex and that tight?"

Makoto nodded against his chest with a warm smile. "I'd say we know a thing or two about teamwork and trust, but that synchronized tapping passage was something else. And I love the chemistry between the singers, the way the video is set up with them facing each other, singing and playing directly to each other. And that bassist..."

Akira chuckled and tightened his arms around her. "She's amazing. And..." Makoto looked up with an inquisitive "hm?" as he uncuddled one arm to grab his phone. After a moment, he gave her an amused smirk and turned it to show her a picture of the band. "I knew it. Same energy." He scrolled to a pic of her giving him a slightly exasperated look.

http://sokoninaru.com/img/sokoninaru2018.jpg 

https://personacentral.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/Makoto-Summer-Clothes.jpg

Makoto giggled and gave him a playful slap on the chest. "I suppose I can see the resemblance, and I certainly feel a certain kinship with her, but our styles of playing are quite different." She uncuddled a hand to place a thinking knuckle to her chin. "Although, I would like to try incorporating some elements. Her tones are all so... powerful."

Akira stretched out a bit and took her uncuddled hand in his, bringing it to his lips with a soft, affectionate kiss. "I tremble at the thought of the power my Queen is about to unleash on us. I give it about twenty minutes of practice before you're busting out thumb tapping madness." He gently shook her. "Speaking of practice, you about ready?"

Makoto disentangled herself from him, stood, and stretched her arms. "Another couple hours of studying, then we can practice. I do want to try that thumb tapping technique. I don't think I've ever seen anyone do it like that. But first, I need to learn to play with a pick. I've tried a bit, but it's like speaking a second language. Do you have any heavies?"

Akira nodded and stood to join her. "I think so. What worked for me with finger picking was not to try playing the same thing I would with a pick, but find things that make sense to play with each technique." She gave him a warm smile and a soft hum of agreement, then stood on her toes to give him an appreciative kiss, before taking his hand for the few steps over to their table and the stacks of legal texts, notebooks, and flashcards arrayed across it. While both were excited to explore new musical territories together, their educations were still top priority, and Akira knew better than to challenge Queen when she was in Study Mode. They would have plenty of time to practice together.

And then plenty of time to play together after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered Sokoninaru at the end of Music Club, and they pretty much immediately became my favorite band. I've wanted to do something with them ever since. Misaki Fujiwara has Big Queen Energy.
> 
> More from them:  
> re:program https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OM58AreiNI  
> Gou Ni Moyu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nl4Z5f4QwEY  
> Zettaiteki Sanpunkan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVxl0zXZBR4  
> Complicated System https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0B8_dgTXYlc  
> Lament moment https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42_iKLtRNGE  
> kyokugen ha setsuna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjY9n5JdETo
> 
> They also regularly put out covers, and are a good way to find a ton of other great bands.  
> Himitsu (Polkadot Stingray) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fyu3KCsh0VE  
> Shinwahoukai (Hello Sleepwalkers) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZYLQ1T_CnQ
> 
> and since I mentioned them, here's Ling Tosite Sigure. Major influence on Sokoninaru, but the vocals take some getting used to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqYCMxhgeSU


	2. Dr. Maidlove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Our pulses race together. Even the shadows turn to light. Let the world spin!  
>  We live in the present. I need to be true to myself.  
> Announce it to the world! Don't let me down!  
> You say 'No, No, No'. You know, it's not a joke.  
> I wanna believe that. Who knows the truth?  
> So keep running. Don't stop, keep running! You see, 'Hello, Hello, Hello',  
> 'No, No, No.' Be silent! Follow me up! Call out! Follow me up!  
> Hold fast, reach for the best. Into uncharted places with unknown things.  
> Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello.  
> Making the sound of tomorrows to come. Make your day, it's not over yet.  
> Destiny of soul, where are you? Even if you are far away,  
> I'll strain to catch your faint words, 'make your choice, I'll lead you on'.  
> Make it echo throughout the world,  
> 'Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello.'_
> 
> _-Band-Maid, "Domination"_

"So, Miku Kobato was working at a maid café in Akihabara, and noted the irony that she was listening to bands like Maximum the Hormone on the train to work, then singing cutesy little jingles over customers' omelettes, so she decided to form a band playing with the contrast between the maid image and hard rock. She put up an ad online and found Kanami Tono. Kanami had worked with Akane Hirose before, and Akane knew Misa from music school. Originally, Miku was their singer, but they decided her voice didn't quite have the power they wanted, so they recruited Saiki Atsumi, and Kanami taught Miku to play guitar. Their early work was more mainstream rock, but when they released 'Thrill', it was a hit, and they moved in a heavier direction."

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uds7g3M-4lQ )

When Makoto entered Dr. Takemi's clinic for a routine check-up, she didn't expect a history lesson, but unexpected history lessons were something she always enjoyed, and when she heard Tae listening to a song she recognized from Ryuji showing her Band-Maid, she was very interested to hear what the doctor, whose opinion on most things she respected highly, thought about the group, which she was still a bit conflicted about. "I'm glad to know that they formed organically and came up with the concept themselves. I'll admit that when I first saw them I was a bit concerned that their label had put the group together and insisted on that image as a marketing gimmick."

Tae shook her head with a chuckle. "Given the nature of the industry, an understandable concern, but not the case here. Still, better than the question I usually get. 'Do they really play their instruments?'"

Makoto rolled her eyes with a dismissive huff. "I can imagine, but I could tell easily enough from the video Ryuji showed me. They're clearly professionals." She giggled as Miku did a disdainful hairflip that was a bit more cute and a bit less badass than she may have intended. "Although I suppose they were still a work in progress at this point."

Tae laughed and nodded. "Definitely. This is them with zero budget, and still figuring out their identity as a group. Miku couldn't really play guitar at this point, she's just holding it. And I'm pretty sure this is the only time Saiki and Misa appear in a costume that's really recognizable as a maid. Saiki didn't know going into her audition that they had that theme, and wasn't exactly 'thrilled' about it... ironically, but they've modified their costumes over time to better reflect their personalities. They figured things out quickly, though, and their second video was already a huge step up."

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TkHpvaO09c )

Makoto smiled with an approving hum as she nodded along. "Mm. Their sound and image are both much closer to what Ryuji showed me. They're clearly more comfortable and confident in their musical identity."

Tae chuckled in agreement. "Plus they had proven enough interest in them to get a bit more video direction than just a white room. Their label still didn't let them write their own music yet, though. Even though Kanami was already a songwriter, they wanted more 'experienced' people who they could trust to make a profitable product. Of course, when they finally let them try releasing their own material, they had something to prove."

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axF56i4spio )

Makoto gave the video a thoughtful frown. "There's certainly a talent to being able to make someone else's writing into your own song, but I imagine it must have been terribly restrictive for such creative musicians not to be allowed to write their own music. You can feel the desperation to break out and have their own thing. And they clearly know their sound better than anyone. Better use of bass and vocal harmonies, and the solo feels well integrated into the melodic narrative."

Tae gave her an approving smile and a nod. "Yeah, they pretty definitively proved themselves, and since then most of their songs are written by the band, led by Kanami, with lyrics by Miku, although they did work with Kentaro Akutsu on a couple tracks off World Domination. And they've only gotten better."

Makoto gave her a conflicted look. "They _are_ very good, but... I'm still not sure how I feel about the image. I appreciate that it's their choice, but the entire maid café culture seems to be a matter of commodified subservience. The fetishization of hierarchy is already so ingrained into our service industry, and that's its apotheosis."

Tae shrugged with a smirk. "Eh, it's a performance. If guys want to spend 2000 yen on omurice to have a cute girl draw a heart in ketchup on it and call him 'master,' I say let 'em. Not the most degrading way to make a living." She pulled up the next song.

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YGwUhg2XNk )

"Anyway, as far as the content of their music, they're anything but submissive. The contrast is the point, showing the artificiality of the performance by juxtaposing it with its opposite. This one's a bit on the nose, but a lot of their lyrics are about empowerment, self-confidence, and taking the chance to make a stand for your own validity. Hell, their stated goal is 'world domination'."

Eyes wide and blushing hard at some of the lyrics in Don't Let Me Down, Makoto composed herself and tapped a thoughtful finger to her chin. "I suppose, but is that the way their audience understands it? I can appreciate the juxtaposition, but satire needs to be careful that it doesn't become that which it satirizes. Do people listen and think 'this is a subversion of the idea of submissive femininity' or do they stop at 'pretty girls in maid costumes playing guitar'?"

Tae laughed and tilted her head with a grin. "I don't know how many of them go that deep on the Feminist analysis, but does that change the reality of who they are? I'm sure some come in at first for 'pretty girls in maid costumes playing guitar,' but they stay because these ladies rock. People get invested because the music speaks for itself. They've amassed a global fanbase, and the comments on all their videos are gushing about their talent. Granted, some of the Maidiacs get a bit hyperbolic with the laudatory essays, but that's the kind of love you can't fake."

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbyQCJn6rYg )

Makoto watched in awe as Saiki stood front and center with supreme confidence, holding out her arms with a demand to the audience and smiling in satisfaction as they roared back 'Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello.' "She's a Queen..."

Tae nodded with a satisfied smile of her own. "Mhm. Speaking of which, when Akira was under, he had some _very_ positive things to say about a 'Queen' of his own. Any idea what that's all about?"

Makoto turned away with a blush that was all the answer she needed, and Tae laughed and gave her an amused slap on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Band-Maid was the group that got me into J-Rock in the first place, so I wanted to do something more with them than a one-off joke about Ryuji and Operation Maidwatch.
> 
> They have tons more music than what I was able to get to, and it's all great, but here's more of Saiki being a Queen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4hxLeHbqZo


End file.
